Ignition
by Thegirlwhoneverforgot
Summary: Takes place after Caitlyn was kidnapped by Snart. Has this ice guy brought something out of her? She feels an ice fire ignited within her. FROST IS KILLER Killerfrost fic. Short drabble enjoy.


Ignition

My name is Caitlyn Snow. I work at Star Labs in Central City. When I was called crazy for working there, I brushed it off. Until the particle accelerator exploded, my fiancé died, and meta-humans were born. Then I had my team mates, my BEST friends. There was Dr. Wells, who hired me and after his paralysis, we became closer friends. There was Cisco. He could use to lay off all the sugar that he hides away in the lab because sometimes his excitement could match that of the energy of the Energizer Bunny on crack. But then there's Barry Allen, the Flash, the fastest man alive. A meta-human, yes, but no one at Star Labs really calls him that. He just doesn't seem meta-human, he just seems like a man with super speed.

Like that made any sense.

Anyway, I'm only here to let you in a little secret. One that I am not sure if I should tell my friends. When I was kidnapped by Snart, the icy guy, it was scary. I was terrified, but yet the whole situation was… thrilling.

It took me several weeks afterward to figure this out. Everyone always asked me if I was okay, and how I was feeling and I replied with: "Just a bit shaken." It was the truth, but held some back. I remembered being tied to that chair in the middle of the room. The cold ice gun nearing my cheek. It was bone chilling (pun intended). I was terrified. But feeling the ice near my skin was something else. My heart threatening to beat straight out of my chest was at a more anticipated rhythm, not terrified. I was slightly enjoying the situation. I didn't want to die, that was for sure. But to experience of cold against my colder skin? It was…new. I could feel something inside light. Like a little fire was ignited. It felt different, and it felt… cool (again, pun intended).

Apparently the others didn't like the different I was feeling. They still believed I was a bit "shell-shocked". Dr. Wells said that it would take a little time before I would start feeling "better" again. But what if who I was before wasn't better? What if this new fire I felt burn within me was better?

When I mean burn, it doesn't feel like a hot candle burn. Or your fiancé riding the skied on fire burn. It was cold, it was deep. It sat in my bones. I could feel it within everything I did, because ever since that night. I could feel the power in the energy it took even to walk. Everything felt more powerful.

Don't tell! I'm still working out the details of my own life story and it is not going very well. I promise I will someday tell them. What holds me back is what they would think. How could I, one of the innocent, hold such a dark secret? Darker than Ronnie? They would be ever so ashamed.

But yet they shouldn't. Because feeling this power. This energy. The cold frost against my skin, that is amazing.

Screw super speed.

Frost. Is. Killer.

**Yeah so this is a little-**

**Jill Frost: Oh my gosh, I think I have an enemy!**

**Me: Thank you ever so much, JILL, for interrupting!**

**Jill Frost: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH! JACK! GET IN HERE WE HAVE A FOE WITHIN THE SAME ELEMENTAL POWER!**

**Jack Frost: *enters room* WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! LET ME SEE!**

**Me: WHOA! I HAVEN'T EVEN ISSUED THE DISCLAIMER.**

**Jill Frost: Okay fine! *in really fast talking* This story was written by the girlwhoneverforgot. She does not own the Flash or the Characters within. *glares at me* And she is currently VERY BUSY explaining some very RISKY terms to the Winter Troubles!**

**Jack: *snatched computer* THERE IS NO WAY IN MOTHER NATURE'S GREENEST EARTH THAT THIS FOE WILL EVER EXIST!**

**Jill Frost: *fist pump* YAH! YOU GO JACK! SCREW KILLER FROST! SHE GOIN' DOOOOOWWWN! *runs out of room***

**Me: *standing still for a moment* WHAT THE HELL! GIVE THAT BACK YOU TWO!**

***naughty laughing in the distance***

**Jack: I'M CHUCKIN THIS THING IN WITH PITCH!**

**Jill: YEEEESSSSSS! *disspaears off in distance***

** Caitlyn: *peering behind bush* Oh this is so evil!**

** Cisco and Barry: *looks at her disturbingly* Agreed.**


End file.
